The One That Got Away
by HermioneKatnissPrior
Summary: There is no war and everyone is alive. Tris is happily married with 3 kids. But one of the kids isn't her husband's child, it's Tobias. What will happen when the child wants to meet him? I know there are lots of these stories like this but this ones different. Rated T for occasional swearing and it's divergent so yeah! First fan fiction. R&R.
1. The Beginning of the End

It has been 4 years since initiation. I am 20 and Tobias is 22. 6 months ago he proposed to me and I said yes. I am now pregnant with his child but he doesn't know. I am actually going to surprise him at work right now and tell him.

While on the way to the control room I passed the Chasm. I saw two people kissing by it. This is normal and happens a lot but it was when I got closer to the two people I discovered who they were and that's when I got angry. It was him.** Tobias.** My fiance, my husband to be. There making out with none other than my best friend… **Christina!**

I could not believe my eyes I thought I was imagining but I wasn't. I had so much to say but instead of cursing a river at them I threw my engagement ring. I am a good aim so it naturally hits Tobias in the face. When it hits him he looks around for the source of where it came from and in a matter of seconds his eyes are fixed on me.

"Oh my god Tris" he barely manages to say.

"Yeah bitch it's me. Bet you weren't expecting me to see this were you"

"Tris I" I cut him off

"I don't care about your lame stories and your excuses because there are none for this. What is there to say about you kissing my best no ex-best friend." At that point my eyes fix on Christina who hasn't said a word but looks just as upset and embarrassed as Tobias. "Remember all that shit of trusting and never letting each other go. Remember when you said Forever and Always. Well that's past us. Whatever we had is gone and I'm gathering it'll be the same for you Christina when I tell Will." At this point I am crying and I am yelling but I don't care. I see that Christina is about to say something but I run away before she can get the chance.


	2. Truth Be Told

**So here is the second chapter. It's not that good but it's just to fill the gaps. Thank you to the people who read the first chapter I was surprised by how many people did. A specific thank you to lalalalalataz who gave me a welcome to this world. It was really nice to read such a nice note. You know the disclaimer so without further or do: Chapter 2**

I run straight to Will's apartment. He deserves to know that his "girlfriend" is cheating on him. I knock on his door rapidly. When he opens the door he is clearly surprised to see me.

"Oh hi Tris. Didn't expect to see you" he stops himself when he sees my bloodshot eyes "Tris are you alright? Please come in." I walk in. His apartment looks perfect obviously set up for something he was planning to do with Christina. It makes me half feel bad that I'm ruining that but I half don't because he needs to know what's going on. He beckons for me to explain what's happening.

I begin. "So earlier today I was walking towards the control room to surprise Tobias and as I was walking by the Chasm I saw two people there" I start to choke up and he embraces me when he let's go I continue "and they were kissing and I was fine until I found out who they were" I start crying but manage to stop myself "Will Ch-h-rristina is cheating on you with Fo-o-ur." I manage to stutter out before bursting into another round of miserable sobs. I can't contain myself at all. I look at Will and I get the look I expected: a sad look while being very angry. I think he's about to cry too but instead he hugs me again. This time though a lot tighter. He then tells me that he was going to propose tonight to Christina and that's why he's apartment was so clean. I then tell him that i am pregnant and I was going to tell Four before I caught him cheating.

After a while spent at Will's apartment I decided to go back to my apartment. I walk in to find Tobias sitting on the couch. I give him a disgusted look but he just brushes it off.

"Tris, please let me explain"

"Ok you can explain why you kissed my best friend while being engaged to me. You can explain why you're happy to go around and do that to people. Did I not make it clear enough at the Chasm. There is **no** explanation! Now please get out of what is my apartment. He goes to say something but I give him the look that says I don't wanna hear it. So he just get's up and leaves but looks at me with hurt in his eyes

The next day I go and visit Max. I knock on the door.

"Tris, Tris please come in. Take a seat, any seat." he says with a slight laugh. I take a seat close to the door so if this doesn't work I can leave quicker. "Now Tris what brings you to the master's layer?" he asks.

I tell him the story of Four and the baby that Four doesn't know about. I then ask him if it's possible if Will and I(cause we're together now) could move out of Dauntless to a house away from here but still work so we can stay.

"Well Tris, your story is very unique and I see why you would want to leave. I think that if you still work for Dauntless doing your job and same with William then you can say Dauntless and we'll pay for your house and food and all else. But you must move back to Dauntless when your child turns 15 so it can have a year of Dauntless preparing for the Choosing Ceremony." he replies. I think it over in my head and agree automatically. It sounds completely normal to me so I tell him yes.


	3. New Life

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It was so nice to wake up this morning to see the amount of people who are reading my story. I didn't expect that much so I'm really happy. Thank you to Divergentstar85 I really liked your compliment. To the guest who asked about Will and Tris's relationship. I am sorry I didn't mean to right the next day it was the next month. They got together after a few weeks. I'm sorry to all that found that confusing I didn't mean it to be. BTW I was going to write the Will/Tris bit in Will's Pov but I decided not to so I'm just skipping lots of years ahead to where they about to move back to Dauntless. Anyway here is Chapter 3 Disclaimer: You know it**

It has been 15 years. 15 years away from Dauntless. 15 years away from Tobias.

Will and I are no longer together. We haven't been for the last 14 and half years. He couldn't do it. Not after Christina. That man seriously has trust issues now. Anyway Will moved back to Dauntless 14 years ago. Yep he stayed here for a year but now is gone. As for me, well I'm going strong. I have been happily married to Luke, a lovely man who is from Dauntless and works with me, for 11 years. Max also let him out to come live with me and he is completely understanding to the whole situation with Tobias. I have 3 kids. 2 with Luke: Joshua Thomas 9 and Jake William 7 and 1 with Tobias: Emily Taylor 15.

Emily doesn't know that Luke isn't her dad, she knows that I was engaged before I met Luke but doesn't know much else, but today is the lucky day I am going to tell her without Luke.

I have locked the boys in the family room upstairs to watch a movie while I chat to Emily.

She looks uneasy coming in and I guess I would as well if my mum had called me into to talk to her with no one else about something I have no idea about. I frown and start thinking about my mum. I haven't seen her in years. She came to my wedding 11 years ago but hasn't seen either of my other children. I must get lost in thought for too long because i hear a voice saying "Mum, mum are you alright?" I snap out "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about how much trouble you're in" I say trying to make a joke but it doesn't come across as a joke because I can see she is beginning to worry. I try and reassure her that nothing is wrong or that she is not in trouble but I suck at that kind of stuff so it didn't quite work. I start talking anyway

"So as you know Em we are moving back into the Dauntless compound soon. You are moving back because 15 years ago I left there on a condition that I had to bring you back when you were 15 to raise for one year there before you choose your faction. Why I left I'll tell you later. You are going to run into some people there and I need to tell who you can trust. First is a man named Will - You can trust him. He is your godfather and my best friend so yeah. Next is Christina - Can't trust her. Cheated on Will. My ex-best friend. I don't trust her so you don't trust her." I go on for about 5 minutes before I get to Four. "In Dauntless is a man named Four" She interrupts

"Wait four like the number?" she asks and I smile as that is what Christina said the first day we saw him. I ignore the question and continue

"When I moved to Dauntless from Abnegation(two of the factions and you already know about that) anyway he was my instructor for initiation which you know about as well" I say, she nods pleading for me to continue "Well long story short we fell in 'love' with each other and we were together for 4 years and got engaged" I stop not wanting to get to the next part. Emily notices the look on my face and says "What's the face for it's not like you got married, your'e acting like there is something about him that has to do with me. Like he's my dad or something. IMAGINE that. Oh that would be hilarious that you would've lied to me for 15 years. Oh what a funny thing to think about" as she is talking my face falls. It's like she knows. I am hoping my face isn't showing what i am thinking but I'm 99.9% sure it is but anger is building up in her face.

"You're kidding right. Right?" I shake my head but immediately regret doing that "Oh my god! I can't believe you. I have grown up my entire fucking life thinking this strange man was my father to be told when I'm fricken 15 years old" I am starting to get angry

"Do not speak of me or Luke that way. I did it to protect you. You don't know Four so don't speak of him like he is a hero. He is a lot less than that. And Luke is not a strange man. He has raised you like you are his. He has given you so much. When I take you to Dauntless you can go and meet your father and ask him why you've never met. Maybe you'll get the answer you're looking for" I scream while tears are pouring down my face. I thought she would take it a little lighter. Understand a bit more. Before she can speak I run out the door like I did to Christina. maybe she had something to say and I didn't let her. Maybe I am the bad guy or maybe I'm just upset. But for now I don't care.

**Please Please review and give me some feedback and ideas. I need it. Thanks - HermioneKatnissPrior**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Yeah I'm back and here is Chapter 4. Disclaimer: I can't be bothered but you know what it is**

Emily POV

Ever since the argument with mum she has been awful. She sleeps alone. She rarely ever comes out of her bedroom. She barely talks, doesn't eat and cries a lot. I have had to take care of the boys a lot lately as Luke has been doing everything to get her to feel better. It's just not working. I feel so bad for doing this and I also suddenly have the urge to kill this 'four' guy because he is partly to blame for it as well. In 3 days we are moving back to Dauntless which I am excited but also really scared about.

Tris POV-3 Days Later

It was a quiet train trip to Dauntless. None of us really spoke which was good. I'm pretty sure the kids we're thinking about our new life there. I was thinking about going back and seeing my friends but also seeing unwanted people.

We walk in and it hasn't changed a bit. Not for the last 15 years. I couldn't believe it. I think Luke was thinking the same. But the kids on the other hand were completely amazed at the sight of it because they have never seen it before. I couldn't blame them though because it is exactly what I was like when I first saw it 19 years ago. There isn't many people around so I know what's happening. LUNCH in the good, old dining hall! I decided to surprise my friends because they don't know I'm back yet. I put on my best girly voice and walk over to Uriah with my head down. I chose Uriah because he is busy with his dauntless cake so he wouldn't really notice me. "Hi, Uriah..Can I sit here?"I slowly ask

"Look man. Piss off. This table is for friends and friends ONLY so please find a new table" With that I look up and talk normally

"I thought I was your friend" He looks at me shocked but clearly happy

"Oh my god, Trisssssssy. You're backkkkk" He screams like a 5 year old causing the whole cafeteria to look at me. I blush because of the attention. Quickly after that people go back to their food but I think the conversations still involve me because I hear things like 'oh my she's back' and 'I heard she run away because she got dumped, how pathetic' I want to scream. But I am quickly dragged into a conversation by the people who were, no are, my friends. They cannot get over the fact that I am back. It feels good to be home. For a minute I don't know why I left until I feel a pair of eyes on me and I am reminded why.

**Yeah I know bad chapter but I had to get it done. Yeah so you know please review :) **


	5. She's back

**Yes I'm alive. I know I haven't updated for a bit but I couldn't think of anything so I chose Four POV. i don't know what the next chapter will be or when it will be published but soon I hope. Oh and also this won't become a Fourtris story as much as i ship them I am getting sick of ever story being about them. Yeah so you know what the disclaimer is so I won't bother **

**Four POV**

Lauren is draining on and on about something this other girl said to her. I'm presuming it was either a jealous girl or one of my ex-girlfriends. Lauren has been my girlfriend for about a year. She isn't the first girl I have dated since Tris. Seriously she is the 7th. Something about relationship's and trust has been a purple patch for 15 years. Ever since Tris. But I think Lauren is one I could finally settle down with. She's nice pretty and understanding not like Tris but she's still great. She doesn't really know much about me I think this bothers her a bit but she doesn't show it. I snap out of my daze when Lauren clicks her fingers in front of my face. "Sorry what was the question" I ask knowing she asked something and wanted me to answer but didn't which would then give away that I wasn't focusing.

"I didn't ask anything but you were just staring off into another world so I snapped you back" This surprises me a bit but doesn't exactly mean anything. I daydream a lot mainly about Tris and the fact that I haven't seen her in 15 years. Then suddenly someone screams like a 5 year old screaming something amazing something I thought I'd never hear "Trrissssssy you're back" Uriah was obviously the one who screamed this. She looks as red as a tomato and that makes me smile because she still doesn't like the attention. I feel like I want to get her back even if I'm with Lauren. Then I notice her with 4 other people. Of course she moved on. A man who I have seen somewhere before but I don't know where. Then I notice the ring's and understand they are married. Obviously the rest are their kids. There are two boys who look kind of youngish but also like older like they're 9 or 10. But the other child catches me off guard. A girl about 15 but looks nothing like her dad. Instead she looks like Tris and someone else I can't put my finger on. I realise I have been staring way too long because her husband is giving me the ''back off' death stare,her daughter disliking at me weirdly and Lauren is looking at me jealously fuming in her eyes. I look at her and shrug it off..Out of the corner of my eye I see Tris leaving the hall. I don't want to make it too obvious but I want to follow her. I wait a bit and then leave the hall. I couldn't see her anymore but I could hear her kids going towards Max's office. I decide to go to the Control Room and find out why they are going there. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping on her life like this but I need to know as much as I can about why she has come back and why so long.

**Review Review Review. Please Please Please**


	6. Party Time

**I am back now. This one is an ok chapter. Please read Author's notes at the bottom thanks. Enjoy the chapter and you know the disclaimer.**

_Tris POV_

I say goodbye to my friends because I have to go work out an apartment and that stuff. I walk out with Luke next to me and the kids close behind. While walking I think about the fact that Will wasn't there. I wonder why because I'd think he still would be friends with the others. I then think about Christina and how she is. Maybe she married Tobias. Maybe they have kids. Maybe they are perfect for each other. Maybe they have something we just never did.

I hear Josh and Jake arguing about some rubbish. I also hear Emily trying to stop them and resolve their petty little argument. It makes me smile about how perfect my family even if we have some trouble's. I snap back to reality just as we arrive at Max's office. I politely knock on the door. I hear a mix of 'coming' and 'come in' so I just go with come in. We walk in and Max turns around. When he sees us he starts smiling.

"You remembered, you followed our agreement. So glad to have you, Luke and the mini you's here". He throws me some keys and smiles gesturing for us to leave. As we do I see what our apartment number is. 704. The one that I had 15 years ago. I bet Max planned that. As we're walking I keep thinking we are being followed but every time I turn around there is no one there. It was starting to get creepy. Then I think camera's and it all made sense.

I suddenly get a text from Zeke in a gang group chat on my phone.

**Z- Party at mine celebrating Tris coming back. You guys are invited to the C or D after.**

I'm really happy about it until I realise that Four and Christina will be there. Well tonight will be an eventful night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke decided he didn't want to come and Em practically begged for her to come so we made each other look beautiful. She wore a river island black lace top with ripped skinny jeans and 3 inch high heel pumps while I wore a black strapless top with a silver belt with tight jeans and 6 inch platform heels. Her hair was in some complicated bun and mine was in a tight side braid. We wore minimal make up. We looked awesome. It will show Christina what I can do on my own cause she always used to tell me that I had no sense of fashion and was a disaster when it came to dressing myself. We said goodbye to a shocked Luke and left. Zeke's apartment was a mile away from ours and it took so long to get there especially in 6 inch heels but we made it. I was quite happy with myself

that I managed to remember where his apartment was. When we got there I opened the door and everyone stared at us. It was quite funny actually. Em and I just high five and when to sit on the couch. I went up t get a drink for me and a soda for Emily when I saw…..

**Oooh cliffy. Sorry about the shortish chapter and not updating in a while. I've just been quite busy. I will try to get my updates more frequent.**

**What do you think she will see. Ooh and could you please review and tell me some Candor or Dauntless things to do. I already have some ideas of people singing some songs to other people but that's about it so anything you've got just tell me. **


End file.
